In agriculture, seeds are typically planted in the ground with certain spacing between seeds according to seed types. As a result, when a seed germinates and becomes a plant, there will be adequate spacing between plants to accommodate harvesting. As some plants require more space to grow and be harvested than others, necessary spacing between seeds, and in turn, between plants, often differs. This serves to maximize the number of plants which may be grown in a given tract of land.
An improvement in such planting includes integrating seeds in a “seed tape” of a given length. Accordingly, seeds may be enshrined in the seed tape with exact separation distances between seeds such that adequate space to grow and be harvested is easily predetermined. In the field, a seed tape, which may be provided as a biodegradable roll, may be unrolled and buried in the ground to quickly and conveniently form planting row.
However, weeds may grow around the seeds and compete with the plants for nutrients and sunlight. Also, the seeds may require periodic tending after planting, such as applications of fertilizers, pesticides and/or other treatments. In addition, plants produced from the seeds may fall prey to insects or other pests. However, indiscriminately applying agricultural products in a field may be costly, ineffective and otherwise undesirable. Also, manual weeding and treatment processes can be time consuming and difficult.